The dark angel's battle
by Yugiohchix2008
Summary: Yami is out for revenge over Yugi's death. Blood revenge. And in the process meet new friend learns about the darker part of his past-filled with temptation and death [sequel to no fear in death]
1. reunion

Yc2008: ok I'm back  
  
Yugi: no u can't be  
  
Yami: well she is  
  
Yc2008: I haven't wrote in a month so here I go—A lot has been going on from finishing up old fics to starting prequel, sequel (like this) and stories that will effect a few new fics I'm working on—one promise---all fic that were previously started will end by July the first--promise ^^-- lets started the first fics a long line of summer story [p.s this mostly takes place in Yami's soul room/puzzle. Disclamer :I dodn't own Yugioh or the song "Falls on me" by Fuel]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*You see me hanging round*~  
  
~*starting to swear about this black hole of a dark field*~  
  
~*and silently within hands touchin skin sharp*~  
  
~*breaks my disease and i can breath*~  
  
Yami was hugging his knees almost in a trance as he sobbed in his soul room. His body (or Yugi's body) was "sleeping"; almost empty looking. He had been this way for days after he read the note.  
  
"They should have taken the stupid puzzle" he muttered to him self threw his tears. No one could hear him. No one could help him. No one had any idea that he was going threw. Why did he have to be a pharaoh why couldn't he have just run away?  
Run way; that's what he was doing now. Running form Tea and Joey. Running for destiny and power. Running from Samana.  
  
~*and all of your ways*~  
  
~*all you dream falls on me*~  
  
~*it falls on me*~  
  
~*and your beautiful sky*~  
  
~*the light you breath*~  
  
~*falls on me*~  
  
~*it falls on me ahha*~  
  
Samana; just the thought of his name made Yami what to run into Egypt with an arsenal and yell 'Samana you bitch come out and face me'. But he couldn't. He wanted Yugi to come in his soul room and sit beside him and tell him everything would be ok and that he promised to always be there. He had lied to him.  
Yami, for the first time in a week tried to stand in his soul room. He fumbled over himself once or twice but stood up. He gripped the puzzle around his neck and tore it off him breaking the leather strap. He looked at the eye on the puzzle. They stared at each other for a minute. Then Yami's pain returned and he threw the puzzle on the ground as hard was he could. The puzzle didn't break. Yami, puzzled ,went over and checked the puzzle. He examined it thoroughly and found no a scratch. He tried to remove a piece of the puzzle with no avail. It wouldn't move. The puzzle was no longed a puzzle it was a pendent? Yami also noticed the eye which he had been staring at a minute ago was no more.  
  
"What in the world..."  
  
As Yami was finishing his sentence he saw his reflection in the puzzle, but it wasn't his. It was Yugi's!  
  
~*i feel like a pain*~  
  
~*it draws me in again*~  
  
~*sqaushes all my worst of me*~  
  
~*darkness in my veins*~  
  
~*I never could explain*~  
  
~*and i wonder if you have ever seen*~  
  
~*and still believe*~  
  
His sharp Egyptian eyes looked round and light. His long golden spiked were no more. But a fire that wasn't Yugi's was in the reflection.  
  
"Are you still moping? Wow they must have been despite to pick you as pharaoh"  
  
Yami threw the puzzle in the air frightened. Did the puzzle just talk?! Ya it did. It was Yugi. Yami ran over to the puzzle and placed it in his hands. Yugi was normally dressed this time in his school uniform only it had the "Yami flare cape and belts".  
  
"Y-Y-Yugi?!"  
  
"yup"  
  
"how?"  
  
"Mahado"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because, can we stop playing one word answer and solve this promise you seen to be have"  
  
Yami blinked. This was Yugi but it wasn't Yugi at the same time. This Yugi was more out spoken, more open.  
  
~*and all of your ways*~  
  
~*and all that you dream*~  
  
~*falls on me*~  
  
~*it falls on me*~  
  
~*and your beautiful sky*~  
  
~*the light you breath*~  
  
~*falls on me*~  
  
~*it falls on me*~  
  
"How did you know I had a problem?"  
  
"Yami" Yugi put on a more Yugi like smile "you don't realize it but we are still very close. We just kinda switched places that's all and I'm not stuck in a puzzle; all the time at least."  
  
Yami smiled a warm smile. Yugi never broke his promise after all. He was there. Yami stared at the puzzle to look at Yugi but he was gone. Something told him to turn right so he did and found Yugi's spirit like form.  
Yami smiled as did Yugi.  
  
~*am I that strong*~  
  
~*to carry on*~  
  
~*have i changed your life*~  
  
~*have i changed my world*~  
  
~*could you save me ahhhhha*~  
  
"Yami I have to go—my spirit powers aren't very strong so I only can stay so long if you need anything call me"  
  
And with that Yugi vanished. Yami returned to normal and looked around Yugi room. Yami hadn't changed a signal thing. Yami liked it that way but he knew he had to look for something that Yugi and he saved. Yami sifted threw a door in Yugi's deck, placing things aside as if they were glass.  
  
~*and all of your ways*~  
  
~*all you dream*~  
  
~*falls on me*~  
  
~*it falls on me*~  
  
~*and you beautiful sky*~  
  
~*the light you breath*~  
  
~*falls on me*~  
  
~*it falls on me*~  
  
He finally pulled out a gray box and opens it. Inside is about 200,000 yen from winning tournaments. Yami and Yugi had saved up this money so that they could go to Egypt so he could get his memories back but Yami knew a far more worthy use. He would go to Egypt but not for his memories. It would be for revenge.  
  
~*and all of your ways*~  
  
~*all you dream falls on me*~  
  
~*it falls on me*~  
  
~*and your beautiful sky*~  
  
~*the light you breath*~  
  
~*falls on me*~  
  
~*it falls on me*~  
  
~*ahhhhaha yea ahhhah yea*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOO  
  
Yami: Your back Yugi ^.^ *hugs Yugi*  
  
Yugi:noooo*chock* stop hugging me  
  
Yc2008: now gow will I play with  
  
[HI its Yami, Yugi's back but for how long? Is he in the puzzle? And will Tea and Joey believe me if I tell them? Plus I still have to go to Egypt –I have a lot on my plate .Next chapter: an unsuspected friend] 


	2. planning

Sorry I haven't updated for a wile

------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Yami tried cracking up a plan. Tried. He sat on the edge of the bed with a notebook and paper. He continually scribed of the page, stared at it and crumpled it up into a ball and threw it away. He knew he had to go to Egypt to avenge Yugi but, how?  
He stared at the clock weary eyed almost not even looking at the clock until the time caught his eye. 6:45.  
  
"o god I'm late"  
  
Yami jumped out of bed and threw his uniform jacket on. Springing to the door, he caught a glimpse of grandpa. He was still in his pjs.  
  
"Yugi, are you going?"  
  
Yami stopped to put on his shoes. "School"  
  
"Dressed like that?"  
  
Yami looked down at his outfit. He was wearing p.j with his school jacket on top of it . Yami ran upstairs to change.  
  
"Now I'm going be really late"  
  
----  
  
Yami got to school an hour late because of his wardrobe accident so he didn't get to talk to his friend until lunch. As soon as everyone sat down Yami told Tea, Tristan and Ryou about the re-union.  
  
"Are you ok Yami?"  
  
"I think he's gone of the deep end after all of those shadow games"  
Tristan whispered to Ryou as He nodded in agreement  
  
But something silenced them all after Yami didn't respond. His eyes. They started to almost burn red. It was almost as if his eyes were on fire. They knew it was no joke.  
  
"So Yami how you going to get there"  
  
Yami stared at his half eaten lunch" I 'm trying to make a plan I don't think I can even get a plane let alone a hotel with the money I have, Egypt is an expensive place to get into"  
  
Just then Yami felt breathing down his neck. Cold evil air moved onto his neck causing him to turn around. Seto stood there earring in on there entire conversation.  
  
"Yugi if you're that desperate to go to Egypt then ask"  
  
Yami was in shock of these words. Seto put on a sly grease smile as Yami was in shook of Seto's offer .He had changed since Yugi's passing. He watched Yami's back a little without letting anyone know of course; they were still sworn enemies after all.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
Seto looked at Yami with that same greasy smile. Happy to be in the power spot he was in.  
  
"Ok only if I don't hear about this Egyptian stuff anymore—it's annoying"  
  
"Fine but you will one day accept your heritage"  
  
"For your information I stated to draw my family heritage and so far have found no Egyptian lines"  
  
Even thought he did except the fact Yugi had two sides he had say the changes when they transformed he could except that he was an Ancient Egyptian priest. Yami ignored this fact he knew the truth his mind was only on Egypt. He got the ride he needed. Seto started to leave to group when quickly wired around.  
  
"SO Yugi how are you going to meet with this Samana guy"  
  
Yami had never thought about that. Every time someone or some problem came up there was always a challenge or clue to there they could be found but he had hit a wall. It hurt.  
  
Just then there was a crash. The window shattered ---that what next to Yami.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Yc2008: woot.  
  
Yugi: r u trying to kill the main character in there first five chapters  
  
Yc2008: maybegiggle evilly


	3. note

Suppose to be in last chapter sorry  
  
------------------  
  
Yami grabbed Tea who was sitting next to him and shielded her from the glass. Screaming teens ran out of the cafeteria. Yami slowly looked up to see only him, Seto and his friends in the cafeteria. He looked down to see broken glass and a rock with the Eye of Horas on it. He slowly picked up the rock and examined it. A note was attached to the bottom of it. The note was covered with blood.  
  
"Pharaoh-sama  
  
I have walked Threw deaths own grave Killing many you try to save  
  
Come to Egypt and there you'll find Your resting place is were I hind  
  
I have already killed one close to you And at that spot I started to kill a new  
  
Come to Egypt or else you will see That one will no longer be with thee  
  
-Samana"  
  
Yami looked up in shock. What did this poem mean? He re-read the note. One line cot his eye. Yami could hardly breathe. He snapped his head up and swiftly looked around the table. The gasped and ran for the door with one thing on his mind, I hope I'm not too late.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ok then short but o well. that did Yami relies---I don't know---(p.s don't hope for answers too soon I have a solo I have to practice sorry) 


End file.
